


Come Closer

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [95]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Minor Jem/Tessa, Oblivious Alec, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>parkwest asked: "oh, oh! alec/magnus + there's only one bed *le gasp* ?"</p><p><i>‘This can’t be right,’ Alec says, then backtracks and checks the number on the door again. Yep, it says 214. </i><br/><i>‘What do you mean?’ the guy already in the room asks. He’s the brightest person Alec has ever seen. The guy’s brightly coloured things are spread all over the room.</i><br/><i>‘This is supposed to be a double,’ Alec replies. He checks the number again, comparing it to the one printed on the paper he’s holding. Both still read 214.</i><br/><i>‘It is.’</i> <br/><i>‘There’s only one bed,’ Alec points out the obvious.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

‘This can’t be right,’ Alec says, then backtracks and checks the number on the door again. Yep, it says 214.

‘What do you mean?’ the guy already in the room asks. He’s the brightest person Alec has ever seen. Literally. He’s wearing simple dark jeans, but his shirt is made from some shiny, green fabric, there’s a necklace hanging around his neck, a gleaming watch on his wrist, something silver on the shells of his ears that Alec doesn’t know the name of, and at least some of the make up around his eyes has glitter in it. There might also be glitter in his hair. The guy’s brightly coloured things are spread all over the room.

‘This is supposed to be a double,’ Alec replies. He checks the number again, comparing it to the one printed on the paper he’s holding. Both still read 214.

‘It is.’

‘There’s only one bed,’ Alec points out the obvious.

‘Jem said there was a problem with the other one. They took it out this morning. We can share mine until the new one arrives,’ his roommate grins, letting his eyes drift up and down Alec’s body.

‘Or I could just ask Jem for another mattress,’ Alec points out. Their RA seemed nice and helpful, Alec’s sure the guy will help if he asks.

‘Where’s the fun in that? Besides, he said the new bed would be brought tomorrow.’

‘Right, well I guess… If it’s only one night,’ Alec agrees hesitantly.

‘Great!’ His roommate rushes forward, extending his hand. ‘I’m Magnus.’

‘Alec.’

Alec grips Magnus’ hand tightly. When he looks up from their clasped hands, he’s hit with the full force of Magnus’ smile, wide and a little mischievous. Up close, Alec realizes that Magnus’ eyes are the brightest thing about him, green flecked with gold, making them glow in the dim light of the room.

Alec’s heart stutters and his stomach flips. He quickly pulls his hand back. He tries to play it off with a smile, but Magnus doesn’t notice, because he’s turned around, grabbing something from under the desk.

‘How do you feel about cats?’ Magnus asks.

‘I like them.’ Then, before Alec can ask why, he has a purring ball of fur in his arms. The cat butts its head against his chin, and Alec smiles.

‘Alec, this Chairman Meow. Chairman Meow, this is Alec, our roommate,’ Magnus beams.

‘We’re not supposed to have pets.’ Alec tries to frown, but Chairman Meow rubs his head against Alec’s chest and the frown smooths out into a smile.

‘Are you going to rat us out?’ Magnus asks, squinting his eyes.

Alec looks from Magnus, to the cat in his arms, and realizes he’s completely screwed.

~

When Alec said he’d share Magnus’ bed for the night he hadn’t taken into account how small the bed would be. Or how nice Magnus smells. Alec finds himself wanting to move forward, further into Magnus’ space. They’re lying on their sides, with Magnus’ back to Alec’s front, barely five inches between them. Alec can feel the heat radiating off Magnus’ body.

After getting all of Alec’s things to the room and most of it unpacked, they strolled around campus, Magnus asking Alec a thousand questions and telling Alec stories about his cat. Alec wasn’t able to get much out of Magnus about himself, just that he’s mostly going to college to pass the time. He has money, so doesn’t really need the degrees for better job prospects. And that he loves his cat.

Magnus is an animated story teller, making Alec laugh and hypnotizing him with his graceful fingers dancing through the air as he told the story of how Chairman Meow caught his first, and last, bird.

Back at the dorm, Magnus made them dinner. Then they played with Chairman Meow until they got tired.

Alec groans softly. First day of college and he already has a crush on his roommate. Izzy and Jace will never stop teasing him about this when they find out. Alec has no illusions of being able to keep this from his siblings for long. He lets himself wallow in his misery for a moment, then shuts that door firmly. Magnus is his roommate. They’re going to be friends. That’s it. It’s not like he had much chance with dazzling, beautiful, adorable Magnus, anyway.

Alec breathes out slowly, trying to let the tension in his body go out with his breath, but his breath stutters and his muscles lock again when Magnus sighs softly and turns around. Magnus is facing Alec now, the dim light coming through the curtains highlighting his cheekbones and the arch of his brow. Alec desperately tries to keep his heart from skipping a beat, failing miserably.

A soft mewl from Chairman Meow from under the desk makes Alec think the cat agrees on how screwed he is.

It takes another hour for Alec’s mind to stop racing and for him to finally fall asleep, dreaming of flirtatious smiles, golden eyes and warm hands on his waist.

~

A knock on the door startles Alec awake. He’s disoriented at first, blinking confusedly at a light blue wall. He doesn’t have a light blue wall. And why is he so warm?

Another knock.

‘Go away! We’re sleeping!’ Magnus yells groggily.

Alec stiffens. _Magnus_. He’s staring at the light blue wall of their dorm room, because sometime during the night he turned around. Magnus is tightly pressed against Alec’s back, his face in Alec’s neck, legs tangled, and a hand under Alec’s shirt, pressing against Alec’s abs. There’s a weight on Alec’s feet that Alec suspects is Chairman Meow, who must have decided he didn’t want to be left out of the cuddling.

Another, more insistent, knock.

‘We should probably get that,’ Alec says. He’s very proud of how calm he sounds.

Magnus cuddles in closer with an unhappy harrumph, then slowly moves away. ‘Fine.’

Alec sits up with the intention of getting out of the bed, but gets arrested by the sight of Magnus in his silk pyjamas. They’re a deep purple that beautifully sets off the bronze tones of Magnus’ skin, the fabric just tight enough to cling to Magnus’ ass. Alec is pulled out of his ogling by Chairman Meow, who has been rudely awakened by Alec and Magnus getting up, and decides to make a new bed on Alec’s lap.

Magnus flings open the door. Their RA is standing behind it, with raised eyebrows and a stern look that turns amused when he catches sight of Alec in the bed. With the way the sheets and pillows are arranged it’s obvious Alec and Magnus slept in the same bed.

‘Tessa’s going to love this,’ Jem grins, before stepping aside to let two burly men carrying a bed through.

Magnus glares, but there’s something soft about him like this. His hair is a mess and there’s a crease in his cheek from the pillow. Alec has to work hard not to smile fondly. _Shit._ He’s only known the guy for a day.

‘You’re not allowed a pet, Magnus,’ Jem sighs when he sees Chairman Meow.

‘Are you telling me I should’ve left him at home? All alone?’

Jem rolls his eyes. ‘ _One_ complaint, and he’s out. We both know you’re doing this because you were curious if you could get away with it.’

‘And now I know I can,’ Magnus grins triumphantly.

Alec looks between the two men. It sounds like they’re friends, and Alec files it away as something to ask Magnus about later.

When all three intruders have left and Magnus has slammed the door on Jem’s wink, the tension in the room rises. Alec slides his hands under Chairman Meow’s body to lift him off his lap, ready to jump out of the bed.

‘You don’t have to,’ Magnus says.

‘What?’

‘You can stay right where you are.’

This doesn’t clear things up. Does Magnus mean that he’s going to take the other bed? But he already put all his stuff on this side of the room.

Magnus sits down on the edge of the mattress. He raises a hand and smooths his fingers over Alec’s contracted brow, a barely there touch that makes Alec’s face tingle and his heart race.

‘While I think you look very cute when you’re confused, it’s going to give you wrinkles,’ Magnus teases.

Alec huffs and rolls his eyes. ‘You sound like my sister.’

They sit in silence for a moment, Alec not sure what to say but unable to take his eyes off Magnus, and Magnus scrutinizing Alec’s face, like he’s trying to read Alec’s mind.

‘I’m usually pretty good at reading these things, and I’m not reading this wrong, am I?’ A look of uncertainty flashes across Magnus’ face, Alec almost misses it, before it’s replaced with a confident looking smile.

Alec’s mouth drops open. _Holy shit._ Then he looks down at where Chairman is softly purring in his lap, a smile tugging at his lips and a warm glow in his chest.

‘You’re not reading this wrong,’ Alec assures Magnus when he looks up again.

Magnus relaxes. It’s almost invisible, a slight sagging of his shoulders, a tilt of his head, a tiny crinkle by his eyes.

‘Well then, how about we continue what we were doing before Jem so rudely interrupted us?’

Alec’s eyes widen and a blush creeps to his cheeks. They were just sleeping, how did Magnus manage to make it sound so dirty?

Alec lifts Chairman Meow to place him on the mattress, and lies back down. He’s about to turn to face the wall so Magnus can press against his back again, but Magnus’ head lands on his chest, keeping Alec on his back. Magnus is curls up next to him like a cat, while Chairman Meow makes his way up Alec’s body and drapes himself over Alec’s stomach, his head just below his owner’s.

Alec looks over to the bed on the other side of the room. He has a feeling he won’t be using it much.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
